DEAL
by SamDew
Summary: Zoey Hunt is your typical sixteen year old orphan, except for the fact that she has a godfather, Mr. C, who she has never seen but who dotes on her and on the orphanage like the other benefactors of the system around the world.High School is not paradise
1. Life as we know it

Zoey Hunt is your typical sixteen year old orphan, except for the fact that she has a godfather, Mr. C, who she has never seen but who dotes on her and on the orphanage like the other benefactors of the system around the world.

Carlisle Cullen is the owner of Cullen Inc, as a capitalist, he's one of the most powerful men on earth, and Zoey's godfather, but he has never seen her or the orphanage where she lives. His wife is Esme Cullen, Editor in Chief of Women Today, and he has three teenage kids, Emmett, Alice and Edward, whose he loves with all his being.

Edward Cullen is your typical rich, popular guy and school bully. He loves and protects his little sister to dead. Because of a deal, his slave/ p.a. is Zoey Hunt.

Jasper Hale is a Texan gentleman-like teen who has lived in Upper East Side since he's seven years old, but who can't get rid of his shaming Texan twang. He's Zoey's best friend, but recently has started dating Alice Cullen, who's Edward's little baby sister.

And who said school was easy?

CHAPTER 1

LIFE AS WE KNOW IT

My alarm buzzed strongly, almost in my ear, and I couldn't stop myself from groaning. I opened my eyes slowly, realizing what day it was, first day of school all over again. I squinted my eyes while blindly grabbing my phone and checking the new messages. As I was expecting, there was one from Mr. C.

_Hope you're awake, Zoey, have a good first day. __  
><em>  
>I smiled softly, Mr. C was more than the orphanage's benefactor to me, he was the closest thing I had ever had to family. I really appreciated the fact that sometimes it seemed like he cared, especially when expensive gifts from him were left in the front porch of the house, or when he paid, each year, the tuition of Dwight for me. Mr. C had usually been there for me, he was like that imaginary, chat friend who would listen to my every word but who I hadn't ever met because of the rules of the benefactors. I knew Mr. C was English, because his manner of speech was perfect, but he could be Australian, or English, Scottish, or even American and I wouldn't know.<p>

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Everything was as silent as always, after all I was the first kid to get up; I tried hard to remember the dream. He was there, all handsome and charming, nothing like in reality, he was nice in the dream, Edward was always nice and caring in my dreams. I let the warm water wash my skin, feeling slightly more awake. Today I would see him again and the dreams would stop; after all, summer was over, he was probably back from the beaches in Europe, or the mountains where he had been skiing the entire summer. His tanning would be quite different from everybody else's, after all it was different getting tanned at Switzerland than tanning at LA, or so I've heard.

While he was tripping Europe with his family like every summer vacation, I had been to the movies three or four times, went to play videogames at Banry's B and gotten a Blackberry from Mr. C for my birthday. The difference between our worlds was huge, but yet, I was in love with Edward Cullen, but how couldn't I be in love with him, I had been following him like a lost puppy since I was seven, I hadn't had any option but doing so, after all I was his until the deal was somehow broken.

I still remembered it like if it had happened yesterday. I was seven years old, just gotten into Dwight because of a generous tuition from our main benefactor, who later would be my godfather, and ready to make new friends. Back then I didn't know there was no way in hell that would make rich kids befriend poor orphan kids like me, but I met Jazz, just landed from San Antonio, Texas.

We befriended almost immediately and started to play together. The playground wasn't that big but it was unsupervised, probably because no one could imagine any danger for little kids born in gold cribs in such a place. The second day, Jazz wanted to play in the swings and I went with him. They were empty and Jazz started to play, I just watched, I didn't like swings. A little girl with spiky black hair appeared out of nowhere, followed by a bunch of huge kids, or better, a copper haired kid followed by huge monkey like kids. She was crying.  
>"He took the swwwwing from mew, Edward." She complained, and the boy with copper hair stepped in front, grabbing Jazz from the neck of his t-shirt and stopping him from his swing.<br>"How you dare to mess with my little Ali!" He yelled at Jazz, who looked confused. I was scared.  
>"But I ain't done anythin'" Jazz spoke up but out of a sudden the boy hit Jazz with his fist. I blinked and Jazz was on the floor, crying, with his hands on his face, bleeding...<br>"Don't you dare to touch my sister again, you loser. Next time mess with someone your size..."He was going to kick Jazz, and I couldn't stand it.  
>"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything!" And I made my first mistake, I pushed him away from Jazz's body. He got mad immediately, of course, I still remember his green eyes shining with rage like they always do when he get mad.<br>"Out of the way" He ordered, pushing me to the floor, looking down at me, his eyes fixed in mine. I started to cry immediately. The boy kicked Jazz and then he and his gang left.

The next day, the copper haired boy who I learned was named Edward, hit Jazz again during the recess. It happened again, and again, and again during the entire week. Jazz cried everyday; he said he wanted to left the school, he said he wanted to go back to his grandpa's ranch in Texas. I was scared, I didn't want Jazz to leave me, he was my only friend in Dwight, nobody liked the girl that fought with Edward Cullen.

Monday, after Edward had emptied his bottle of water in Jasper's head, I decided to talk to him about it. I can't say I wasn't scared to talk to him, especially after all the times I had seen him mistreat Jazz.  
>"What do you want?" He growled. He was taller than me, and stronger, and a boy. Jazz was taller than me too, and if this Edward could hurt Jazz bad, he could hurt me worst.<br>He was taking his things out of his cubicle and he looked annoyed.  
>"Please, stop hitting Jazz." I begged softly, his head turned sharply in my direction.<br>"Why would I? The loser deserves it." He answered smoothly, he was one of the best talkers in our class, his speech even back then was better that any other kid his age.  
>"Please, Edward, please, he's gonna leave school." I begged.<br>"I don't care, he's such a chicken. Did he send you to defend him?" He complained, looking straight at me. I was scared, he looked mad.  
>"No, he didn't, I came just me."<br>"You don't know how to talk, you should say I came by myself, not just me."He scolded. "And why would I leave Jasper alone? He's weird and he behaves like a girl."  
>"Please, I'll do whatever you want, please don't hit him anymore" I begged him some more, and took his hand. Maybe if I had his attention he would listen to me. He arched an eyebrow, confused.<br>"Anything I want?" He asked, in a low voice. I nodded and that's how the treaty was born. Edward Cullen wouldn't hit Jasper Hale only if Zoey Hunt did everything Edward Cullen wanted. It was easy, as easy as pie, the only problem was that there wasn't a limit in time or space, or that little Edward Cullen and Zoey Hunt didn't take into account that they would grow up, that doing what the other says wouldn't always be as easy as bring me my books or play the bad guy so the other can be the good guy.

The treaty between Edward and I never grew old, he just didn't address it in that manner, he just said "the deal". It was something between us, like a set of rules where each one knew their functions, each one knew exactly what to do, and even when the world saw it in a weirdly manner, he ignored such a view, and because it was what he had decided, I did it too.

Back to the present tense, Jazz motorcycle was a Harley with a sound that I could identify even in my dreams, yes, we had tested that theory. I grabbed my backpack and a granola bar, packed my phone in my pocket and then got out of the house.

Jazz had grew up a lot and wasn't that little kid with blond angel cherubic curls. His hair was long, old-fashioned but rebel somehow. He was wearing half the school uniform, he looked like he had passed it through dirt on purpose.. He was smiling bright and wide, I hugged him hard, I was so happy to see him.  
>"Well, Hello darlin', how did ya like summer?" His twang was always more marked when he was back from his summer vacations at his grandfather's ranch in a little town close to San Antonio whose name I always forget.<br>"It was fine, how was yours?"  
>"The two old men wanted me to ride the horse of the oiling; i don't really think that's my way." He pointed out; I could feel him down so I tried to cheer him up. It didn't work quite right, he was worried, in fact everybody was. This was the first day of our last year. We were seniors, high school was almost over and college was at a blink of an eye, at least for almost every teen in senior year at Dwight. I hadn't even thought about it, even when Mr. C had harassed me during almost every day of summer about it. I didn't know what to do with my life, after all I didn't have money for college, I was seventeen, my only choice was to take a job after finishing school. I hadn't been able to have a part time job before because I had been way too busy with my homework and Edward's to really do something else, and anyway, it would make me even more unpopular and he wouldn't like that.<p>

Jazz drove thought the busy Manhattan streets until we got to Dwight, close to Central Park. I could almost sense the change in the atmosphere; this was another world, one quite different from my world of four walls that was called orphanage. Jazz parked his Harley in the secluded parking lot, which was almost full. Fast and naturally I discovered Edward's Aston Martin, unfortunately, Jazz did too. He mumbled something while taking off his helmet and mine and packing them somewhere in one of his Harley's pocket.  
>"Did you heard of the bastard durin' the entire summer?" He asked, I could tell he was mad. The rivalry between Edward and Jasper, like the deal, hadn't grown old during these past years.<br>"No, I didn't" I gave him a reproving look, he rolled his eyes.  
>"Do ya think we are lucky enough and he has died frozen in the Everest or something?" He half joked, while we walked inside the main building of the private high school. Soon enough Jazz realized that in fact, he wasn't lucky enough. Jazz growled softly and clenched his teeth as soon as he saw Edward Cullen lying against the lockers with Tanya, his strawberry blonde prefect curves girlfriend grabbed by the hip. He was, of course, surrounded by his usual gang of popular bullies, James, Jacob, Laurent, Mike and Tyler, and them, surrounded by their girlfriends, Victoria, Leah, Jessica, Lauren and Angela. It was such a stereotype that I wanted to throw up immediately.<br>"Please don't go with them, please, don't go with them, please, don't go with them..." Jazz begged under his breath. I looked at my best friend and soon enough felt Edward's eyes on me. I knew clearly which one was the next step, Jasper begged me once more time with his eyes.  
>"I'll see you later, Jazz." I didn't need to see Edward's face to know he was smiling his crooked smile at us.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Zoey, I've been waiting for you quite long for my liking" To anyone he was just joking, just welcoming me in his usual manner, after all he was smiling his signature smile and his eyes were shining like emeralds, but i knew better. He was not happy, not that annoyed to show it up to the world, but unhappy neverless.  
>"Hello, Edward." I accompanied my greet with a smile, play it up was always safer when so many teens were looking at us. The boys, Edward's gang, greeted me too, after all I have knew them since we were little kids. The girls, they ignored me, they hated me. Edward dropped Tanya, who gave me a look of pure hatred, and then grabbed me by my upper arm to get me close. He wasn't brusque but he wasn't soft either. Soon enough I was looking up at his perfect featured face and as always, I understood why every girl at Dwight died a thousand deads everytime Edward Cullen looked at her.<p>

Edward Cullen was like prince charming out of a fairy tale, except of course that he was a well known womanizer and prick who always got his way. His hair was a brown reddish color, almost like copper, and it was always deshiveled and messed around. He was the captain of the lacrosse team, so his body was that one of an athlete, his eyes were green and his face was like one of a greek god. I had to blink a couple of times to focus completely in the matter at hand.

"Missed me?" I shrugged as an answer to his question and the guys laughed, he rolled his eyes.  
>"It looks like you're missing your charm, Cullen!" Jacob joked, Edward answered him by hitting him softly with his fist.<br>"Not in your little dreams, Black" After that, his attention was back to my eyes. "Did you have a good summer?" And again I wondered why did he care. The girls had dissapeared except from Angela, who was discussing something with Tyler.  
>"Yes, I...actually I had fun this summer." I admitted, his attention was even more fixed in me. I felt unconfortable.<br>"Went with Hale to...?"  
>"No, Jazz went to his grandpa's, I stayed here." I explained.<br>"I don't see the fun in staying here during summer."  
>"I wasn't hoping you would see it, Edward." His friends laughed and the bell rang so the crowd dispersed, Edward dragged me by my upperarm to the janitor's office. It was empty.<br>"Explain."He commanded, his eyes now showing me how mad he really was.  
>"I wasn't going to let you use me to have fun in front of your friends, Edward." I stated. He rubbed his face with his hand in an exasperated gesture.<br>"That wasn't my intention." He barked, disgusted, like if he was pained about my conclusion. "Why were you late today?"  
>"I wasn't late, Edward." I complained, he frowned.<br>"From now on I'll pick you up to bring you to school, so this "situation" will not arise again." He stated, I looked at him dumbstrucked.  
>"Why?" He raised his eyebrows.<br>"Do I need a reason?" I didn't know how to answer his question.  
>"But Jasper picks me up since..."<br>"Then, tell him I'll do it, he can take you home after school if he wish so." He explained simply. I arched an eyebrow.  
>"Then you won't be needing me after school, like for practice or..." He laughed.<br>"I didn't say that. Let me rephrase it. Hale can take you home after school when I'm not able to do so." He prepared himself to get out of the little room but I wasn't ready.  
>"But What will I tell Jazz?, I mean...he...i want to come to school with him, Edward." I saw clearly how he clenched his teeth. I was teetering over thin ice in here, but I wasn't worried about my wellbeing, I knew Edward would never hurt me physically I was worried about any other ways he could find to make me follow his will.<br>"Fine, then your decision is to end the deal? Good, I need a new punchbag to practice now that Emmett is not at home because of his games, and someone weaker than me will give me the space to practice my moves." He stated calmly, his eyes in mine. Oh, this was all about reafirming his superiority then, it was all about showing me once again who was in charge. He waited for my desicion during a minute.

"At what time should I be ready, Edward?" I asked, sighing. He smiled.  
>"Quarter to seven, don't forget I hate tardiness." He said while opening the door and conducing me out with his hand in my lower back. Some girls were passing by in the hallway and obviously they gave me the look that was only reserved for sluts, as always they though he had just fuck me inside the janitor's, if they only knew that he had never touch me in any intimate way...<p>

It was painful, knowing Edward didn't like me that way, or didn't want me that way. I wasn't attractive to the man that had screwed half the female population of Dwight high school, and the only one I wished I was attractive enough for. When Jacob or Mike made a pass at me and he got mighty cross about it, I thought that maybe he...but now I had discarded such an idiotic idea, Edward Cullen didn't see me as a woman, not even a girl, and I often wondered how did he see me.  
>"Ladies first." He smiled, while opening the door to our Biology AP class. I sighed and got inside. The entire class looked at us, Professor Blimey did too.<br>"Miss Hunt, Mr. Cullen, I'm glad you two could make a little space in your busy agendas to come to my class. It really is a blessing." Said Mr. Blimey with a sarcastic tone. I turned as red as a tomatoe. Edward laughed.  
>"Sure, Mr. B, I'm glad I was able to put this class in my schedule too." We sitted at the end of the lab, in the huge table that was our table since the day we begun science as freshmen.<p>

Edward had always made sure my schedule mirrowed his in every aspect including lunches. Jasper had always had a diferent schedule, of course, he couldn't stand to be with Edward and me in the same room, especially if I was acting like a "zombie" as he liked to put it. It wasn't that Edward was dumb, or slow or lazy or a bad student, he was brilliant, even more brilliant than my average nerdy attitude, but he was way too busy with his social life and afterschool activities to do his homework and that was why I was in charge of doing it for him. I had to do it right, he always checked, usually his essays he did them himself, I was in charge of little things, little things that I had to do right.

"Zo...are you alright? You're more elevated than the average." We were in the middle of the day, heading for the Cafeteria, he was holding me by my upperarm because I've been nearly making a ridiculous stunt by falling on the floor. 

He drove me inside and throught the lunch bar in a second.  
>"So, what's wrong?" He inquired, I could feel his eyes in my face.<br>"I don't know, maybe it's the begining of the year or something." I lied lamely. He frowned.  
>"Watch it, then." And I followed him to his usual table, lucky me, it was still empty.<br>"Edward."  
>"Yes?"<br>"May I go and sit with Jazz? I need to tell him that...well...that you will be picking me up from now on." I wanted to add something like "And your girlfriend is coming here and I don't wish seeing you two making up in front of me" but I didn't, because he didn't need to know how much it hurt me, or my "silly" ideas about Tanya and the other girls hating me.  
>"Alright, tell the loser..." He permited, looking bored, or at least faking it, he didn't like the idea one bit, which I didn't understand. Why did he need me every minute next to him? Especially when he's surrounded by his jock friends and their girls? I didn't know. I picked up my tray and walked towards the table were Jazz was sitting, next to Seth, Jared and Peter. They looked at me like if I had just gone nuts.<br>"Okay, now I've seen everything" Said Jared, while making a place for me next to Jasper. My best friend looked at me confused and slightly annoyed.  
>"What does he want?"<br>"Nothing, Jazz, I just thought a change would be good for a while."  
>"Don't lie to me, Z." I bit my lip and looked towards Edward's table where he was already picking at his food while Tanya was hanging from his neck, kissing him.<br>"There's a problem."  
>"Speak."<br>"Oh, Jazz, please, don't talk to me like that." I begged him. He sighed. His blue eyes looked back at me, pained, like if he were suffering. Why was he suffering? He shouldn't be. He didn't know of the deal, he couldn't blame himself for it.  
>"Ok, I will just...listen...okay?"I nodded at his acceptation. I closed my eyes, ready to confess what was Edward's last resolve. "Tell me after we've eaten. I don't want him to spoil our food." After we finished, Jazz and I scurried out of the cafeteria. He laid against the lockers in the empty hallway while I was trying to find a way to explain myself.<br>"Spit it, Hunt"  
>"He wants to pick me up and bring me to school." I mumbled, as fast as I was able to. He was frozen in time, then he kicked one of the lockers open.<br>"Jasper Hale!" I reprimanded him, crossing my arms.  
>"Do you want me to be cool and nice bout this!" He growled, I stepped back and he took a deep breath to calm down.<br>"He's a jackass, you know?"  
>"Jazz..."<p>

"But that's not what makes me angry. Do you really think that he's gonna want you just because you follow him around and do everything for him? What are you thinking, Zoey Hunt! He's an idiot! He doesn't deserve an ounce of your time but you still follow him! You still act like...like...like if he were the center of your world! Open your eyes and see the real world, girl! He does not want you! And that won't ever change!" Jazz was breathing hard, he was so mad, so dissapointed, so...angry. He paced around, while looking mental.  
>"Jazz, calm down...please."<p>

"How do ya want me to calm down? I'm loosin' ya, Z, loosin' ya to an idiot without any brains. To a womanizer, jackass who thinks you're his puppy to..."  
>"I think that's enough Jasper!" He was breathing hard but I was too. Don't cry, don't cry, I begged myself while my best friend was looking like if he wanted to jump from a building.<br>"Think about it, Zoey, you won't be his toy forever, do ya think that he's gonna take you with him to college? To his wedding? To his honeymoon? Have you ever though about that? You're waisting your life and your time in a guy that you'll never see again! A guy that doesn't appreciate you, a guy who will never ever love you, Z! I know how he is! Don't be silly, Z! He's empty inside and outside, a guy like Edward Cullen doesn't deserve you and will never hold you as something valuable to him. You deserve something a thousand times better than him, and you know it. This year and it will be all over, and what will you have then? You will be all alone because you have centered your life around him." He paused his speech, his amazing lecture, to breath. I looked at him with round eyes, trying to mask my emotions, promising myself that I would make a reflexion over Jasper's speech later.  
>"I know I can't make you stop loving him, but I can try to make you see some light. You're my best friend, I would do anythin' for ya, Z. Please, think about it."<br>"I will Jazz."  
>"Good. Until then, good luck with the jackass, it's what you have picked."<p>

Jasper turned around and left me, while my heart was breaking into pieces. If only he knew...if only he knew he would be terribly mad, and would feel inmensily guilty. And the worst of all was that he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to do a pitstop at the girls bathroom to wash out the tears from my face, product of the incident. The girl in the mirrow didn't look as bad as she was feeling, but if you looked carefully you could see she was paler than her usual self and her eyes weren't as brilliant. I can't say I liked what I saw when I looked at the mirrow but I can't say I hated it either.

My skin was naturally pale, with freckles across my cheeks and my nose. My eyes where a brownish greenish greyish color, not a great thing but not a bad thing either. My hair was brown, so dark that I was usually described as having jet black hair, it had bangs that fell often on my eyes, which I tried to keep at bay, and failed constantly. It was naturally messy, not the perfect hair that danced around you like in a shampoo comercial.

When I got to fencing class I was surprised at how glad I was that this was the only class I didn't share with Edward. I didn't want to think how I would explain him why, exactly, I looked like a complete mess of a person.

"Oh! ZOEY! I think I'm in love!" The entire class followed Alice with their eyes when she danced towards me inside the gym, which was adecuated for our fencing class. Alice Cullen was my only friend in the female world, I still didn't get why she liked to talk to me, she had friends in her class but usually her friend bonding was made with me or with Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, who had graduated last year. We were what Alice called her "real real girlfriends".

"Hi, Ali, how was your summer? Mine was fine, thank you for asking." I said, using every ounce of sarcasm I could summon. She smiled wide and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious in here, Zoey! This is an emergency! I Think I just met _him_" Him was the boy Alice had been looking for during her entire life or so she said. She talked a lot about him, sometimes it was a rockstar, or a prince from England, or Spain or some european country that she visited during summer or winter breaks, but this was the first time she had confessed she had actually met him. I was quite skeptic about his theories about him.

"Okay, alice, go ahead, tell me all about him." I prompted, while watching her doing her warm up excersises like if she were preparing herself for a ballet class. She well could be doing so, after all Alice had dropped ballet at the begining of january.

Her parents had been quite dissapointed with Alice's desicion, after all she was a natural for ballet, but she was so hyperactive that she had to try something new and exciting, so she went into fencing. I did so because Edward convince me of trying it out, he sweettalked me into practicing a sport when we were begining our freshman year.

"You first, You look terrible, did you fight with my brother?" She accused, while pointing at me with her foil. I blinked once and twice because of the meaning that those words could have, before answering.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Zoey, I'm a Cullen too, you can't lie me into anything." I rolled my eyes, I hated the supremacy of the Cullen last name, it annoyed me to the core. Emmett, Edward's brother, was just like that, it was like if the Cullen after their names meant that they were demigods or some sort of ridiculous power owner beings.

"I didn't fight with Edward, I swear, I got into a fight with a friend..."

"But it was because of my brother, wasn't it? Oh, Zoey, believe me, I know everything, my gut tells me." She winked "But you have to make some patience up with my brother, he may seem an idiot, but he's a great guy on the inside, you'll see."

"Ali, don't start with this again." I begged, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with what? You know I know, even if you deny it, Edward and you are going to be together some day, I know my brother, it's a matter of time, and anyway, my parents don't like Tanya one bit, I bet my mum wouldn't stand her if she weren't the daughter of Carmen and Eleazar Denali. So, your friend was jelaous of Edward?"

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay, then let me tell you about him." Her face lighted up like one of a little fairy. "Oh, he's so wonderful , I can't believe he's real!"

"Where did you meet him?" Now, I was really curious.

"I met him here at school, today!" That won us a couple of glances trained in our direction and Mr. McHenry ordering us to go back to warm up, and to Miss Cullen to drop that foil before she hurt someone with it.

"What do you mean?"

"He's in my Modern History of Art class, and he's such a sweetheart. He's so handsome, and so tall, and he talks in such a manner. He was asked something in class and he answered so properly, so diferent form the usual jerks in class. He's like a...knight!"

"I thought you were looking for a king, alice, or at least a prince." I joked, while laughing at the faces she was making.

"Zoey!"

"Sorry, sorry, Ali, so what's his name?" I questioned, with a smile.

"I don't know yet, to be sincere, I wasn't paying attention when Mr. Morris called row." I rolled my eyes, that was so typical in Alice.

"Now, the ultimate question, What exactly are you gonna tell Edward?"

"Nothing, of course, and you won't say anything either." She said with such a confidence that I had to snort.

"You know he'll know." I accused.

"Yeah, I know, but not now, maybe later, or much later, i don't want Edward sniffing in my boy business, he could ruin everything. You're not gonna tell him anything, got it?"

"I'm not a good liar." 

"I'm not asking you to lie, my dear Zoey, just keep it quite and out of my brother's radar" She explaines sweetly. 

"He'll be furious if he gets to know I knew before and didn't say a word." I bit my lip just as I tried to concieve the idea in my head. 

"But he won't get to know. I'm not going to tell him and you won't either. Everything will be fine." She assured. I nodded so we could stop our discussion.

Alice kept talking about mystery boy while I changed back into my school uniform. She, eventually, did the same and we parted ways. 

"Remember, Zoey, not a word to my brother or he will kill us." And I knew she was telling the true, Edward was completely irrational about Alice's relationships.

He was waiting for me in Calculus AP, laying casually in his desk while checking his phone.

"Good practice?" He asked, without looking at me. 

"It was fine." He was busy with his phone and I was grateful for that, I didn't know if my expression could reveal that I was actually hiding something.

The day went by faster than usual. I got some books, the assignation of my locker and another set of uniforms, finally the moment I had been avoiding came by.

The "parade" that took place just after school was one of the things I hated the most at Dwight. It was the kind of event where the kids played at "my dad has more bucks in his bank account than yours" so it was quite obvious why I hated it, I didn't even have a dad to play! Tanya loved that game, especially if she was hanging in Edward's arm. I followed them in silence, fighting against my own problems and feeling myself crack when I saw Jazz looking at me with deception in his eyes. He put his helmet on and went away in his bike. I wasn't aware that Edward noticed the entire exchange until he pointed it up, when we were in his car. 

"He got mad." He affirmed. I just looked through the windshield. 

"Yes, he did." He was smiling. 

"He should get used to it, after all, you're mine." Yes Edward, I wanted to answer, but until when.

He left me in the porch of the orphanage. I was almost crying by then, too much pressure for my first day, so I did the only thing I thought right; I wrote an email for Mr. C. If someone could understand me and help me get through this rough road, it was him.


End file.
